


Y así el Doctor abandonó a Jack otra vez

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble4: Dos años perdidos [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Cruelty, Death, Drabble Collection, Drabble4: Dos años perdidos, Drabble4: Two lost years, Drugs, Fear, M/M, Medical Torture, Miscarriage, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Amo se ocupa de que el Doctor crea su versión: Jack es su amante y está en su nave por su propia voluntad. Nada más lejos de la realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y así el Doctor abandonó a Jack otra vez

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento.

—¿Doctor? —dijo Jack sin dar crédito a sus ojos cuando entró en la habitación. No había visto a otro ser, ni humano ni de ninguna otra raza, desde hacía más de dos años.  
El Doctor se giró y la mirada que le dedicó a Jack lo congeló en el acto.

—Jack… Cuánto tiempo sin verte… ¿Lo estás pasando bien estos días?

La boca de Jack se abrió para decir algo pero no pudo. Después de tantos meses de tortura y drogas su mente no podía procesar las cosas con agilidad. Su yo consciente se había retirado a alguna parte oculta de su ser para no sufrir tanto. Pero el Capitán era inteligente y conocía al Doctor. Y su reacción solo podía significar una cosa: el Amo había conseguido engañarlo acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Lo cual era demasiado horrible para soportarlo.

—Doctor, yo… —Jack paró de hablar porque no sabía qué decir. Ahora entendía que el Amo le hubiera permitido lavarse y vestir ropa limpia. Pero se daba cuenta de que su antiguo amigo lo estaba interpretando de otra manera. De la manera que el Amo quería.

—En fin, no quiero importunarte. Creo que es mejor que me vaya —dijo dándose media vuelta.

—¡NO! Doctor, espera —Jack dio dos pasos hacia él pero se paró otra vez. Su mirada, que daba miedo, y el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo eran demasiado para él.

—¿Por qué quieres que me espere? —preguntó mirándolo una vez más.

“Porque tienes que sacarme de aquí, porque este psicópata me tiene secuestrado desde hace más de dos años, y me tortura, y abusa de mí, y ya he tenido tres abortos y no puedo más…” Jack se dio cuenta de que había perdido. El Doctor no lo creería nunca. El Amo era infalible.

—Por favor… —fue lo único que Jack logró articular. Las piernas le fallaron y se sentó en el suelo, temblando.

—Por favor, ¿qué?

—No te vayas, Doctor… No… me dejes… aquí.

—¿Por qué, Jack? ¿Ya no estás a gusto?

Jack sintió que empezaba a llorar. Temió volverse loco, incluso más de lo que se había vuelto ya, con todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Temió que la mente se le rompiera por fin en mil pedazos.

—No…

—Está bien, no voy a decir nada más porque no tengo palabras, Jack.

Jack abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras temblaba sin parar. Pero el Doctor también estaba temblando, aunque de pura rabia.

—Doctor… —dijo Jack con una voz débil que no se parecía en nada a la suya.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR MI NOMBRE! —gritó el Doctor y Jack se encogió sobre sí mismo—. Ya no eres nada mío… Eres una maldita… zorra…

Jack sollozó y apartó la mirada. Esto no podía estar pasando.

—¿No podías resistirte a follarte un Señor del Tiempo? ¿ES ESO, JACK? ¡MÍRAME!

El capitán obedeció, acostumbrado a acatar órdenes en los últimos meses de constante tortura. Se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, sus ojos estaban llenos de terror y las lágrimas fluían sin cesar.

—Te faltaba un Señor del Tiempo para tu colección… ¿Y ahora ya no te gusta? ¿Ahora te has cansado, te parece más rudo de lo que creías?

El Doctor había bajado el tono de voz y parecía casi conciliador. Jack no podía dejar de llorar. Estaba aterrorizado.

—Pues tendrás que aguantar con tu amante. Desde luego, no volverás a pisar la TARDIS. Estás demasiado… sucio.

El Doctor escupió la palabra, se incorporó y le dio la espalda a su antiguo compañero. Jack sintió la náusea subiendo por su esófago y efectivamente algo se rompió en su mente. El Doctor no iba a rescatarlo, no iba a ayudarlo. El Doctor había creído la mentira del otro Señor del Tiempo. Para él no quedaba más que la eternidad al lado del Amo. Una eternidad de dolor, de esclavitud. Una eternidad de concebir y abortar híbridos inviables. Una eternidad de muertes. 

Cuando el Doctor abandonó la habitación, Jack empezó a vomitar.


End file.
